


In The Morning

by thatmountainhermit



Series: Prinxiety One Shots [3]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, told you there was fluff coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Anxiety wakes up to Prince mumbling. They're just two dorks in love.





	

“Why are you so beautiful?” Anxiety woke to a soft sigh and gentle fingers trailing along his jaw. “Even asleep, you are far more alluring than should ever be possible.” He kept his eyes closed as Princey continued the gentle touches, thumb slowly sweeping along his bottom lip. 

“You really need to stop talking to yourself, babe.” Anxiety finally let his eyes slip open, a sleepy smile spreading across his lips. “Am I actually going to wake to you making out with a mirror one day?”

The pout that he recieved was priceless, and he could only grin as Prince poked his nose. “You know that I was talking about you, dearest.”

“Mmm, but you're the beautiful one. Not me.” Anxiety yawned, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend. “When’d you wake up?”

“About the same time Thomas did. He’s been feeling pretty creative recently.” Prince held up the little journal that he often kept nearby, open on a page half-full of notes and other little scribbles. After putting it back, his attention immediately focused back on Anxiety, settling down beside him. “How did you sleep, my love?”

Anxiety stole another kiss from Prince. “Better than usual thanks to you. I've been getting way too used to sleeping with you…” He sighed as he buried his face in his lover’s chest. “I can't sleep properly without you anymore.”

“You could never sleep properly to begin with.” Prince reminded him gently. “That's why I suggested sharing a bed in the first place.” 

“I thought it was just your dastardly plan to get into my pants.” A mischievous smirk was on Anxiety’s face as he looked up, getting exactly the reaction he wanted.

“I would never-” Prince began, an affronted look on his face before he realised what Anxiety was doing. “You- I swear, Anx- I hate you sometimes.” He finally groaned, a pout on his lips once more. But he still kissed Anxiety’s hair, a sign that all was forgiven.

Anxiety offered a smile in return. “You love me.”

“I always have.” Prince chuckled and pressed a soft peck to his forehead. “And I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> i made a tumblr (early days tho don't expect much)  
> catch me at  princeyandanxiety 


End file.
